Traitrise
by jimiilolita
Summary: Le moment où il faut choisir, c'est aussi celui où il faut parfois trahir un peu tout ceux qui nous ont aimé. Le moment où il faut choisir, c'est quand on décide de sacrifier un idéal à la réalité. OS


Titre : Traîtrise

Base : Naruto

Genre : angst POV Sakura/général

Disclaimer : ils sont à Kishimoto et à personne d'autre, et vu ce qu'on en fait, c'est encore heureux !

Note :glauque à souhait.

Et j'en_(rajouter la fin qui vous convient) à pied, à cheval et en voiture les cons qui n'aiment pas Sakura, moi ses cheveux roses me font triper.

* * *

**TRAÎTRISE**

* * *

« On ne tue bien que ce qu'on aime. »

J. Giraudoux

* * *

Elle avait trouvé le message à l'aube, en ouvrant sa fenêtre. Une simple feuille de papier coincée entre les battants. Une manière bien maladroite de s'y prendre, avait-elle pensé sur le moment, un coup de vent un peu fort aurait pu l'emporter. Elle avait failli le lâcher ; si quelqu'un voulait lui parler, elle ne se cachait pas, pas besoin de passer par de tels moyens. Et puis elle s'était ravisée. Et elle avait déplié rapidement le morceau de papier.

_« Aide-moi et je reviendrai au village ». _

Elle avait lu cette phrase au moins dix fois exagérément lentement avant de fondre en larmes. Et cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'elle pleurait, recroquevillée sur le sol de sa chambre. C'est fou comme cette seule phrase pouvait faire mal. Comment pouvait-elle avoir aussi mal sans blessure, sans armes, sans actes. Était-elle si faible qu'un seul de ses mots à lui parvenait à la briser ? Dans ce cas là, celui qui avait su trouver ces mots était véritablement fort. Un mot, des phrases, ce ne sont que des mots, des phrases, des choses sans importances, qui passent avec le temps, qui ne durent pas plus que le papier sur lequel on les trace. C'est vrai mais pas toujours.

Non, ces mots là ressemblaient à un miracle.

Celui qui la hantait depuis trois longues années, celui dont elle avait trop souvent rêvé, celui qui donnait un sens à ses jours et ses nuits, c'était ça, c'était lui. Lui seul. Et ces quelques mots disaient « il est là, il t'attend, va, rejoins-le ». Ces mots disaient des choses décidément bien étranges, ils la poussaient à croire aux miracles, alors qu'il n'y a pas de miracle.

_« Aide moi et je reviendrai »_

Il allait revenir. Il allait la retrouver. Il serait là pour la première fois depuis des années.

Elle leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre. Peut-être était-il déjà tout proche. Il avait forcément dû rester à proximité du village pour s'assurer que son message arrivait à bon port. Elle s'efforça de cesser de pleurer. Elle devait d'abord réfléchir. Cela ne collait pas. S'il était venu, pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ? Elle qui passait sa vie à l'attendre. Elle qui avait besoin de lui plus que quiconque. S'il avait eu un tant soit peu de respect pour elle, il serait resté.

_« Aide moi »_

Le soleil se levait maintenant. Il était passé en pleine nuit. Bientôt il faudrait aller travailler, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'y penser plus ce matin. Qu'importe. Il devait être tout près du village. Tout près d'elle. Le simple fait de le savoir si proche lui redonna un peu de courage. Il avait besoin d'elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais c'était la seule où il le lui demandait et elle voulait l'aider.

Le message se terminait sèchement.

_« Si tu veux m'aider, laisse ton bandeau frontal à ta fenêtre cette nuit »_

Il allait donc guetter. Il allait fixer sa fenêtre toute la nuit. Déjà cette nuit, il avait bien dû s'approcher de sa fenêtre pour y glisser le message. Il l'avait vue. Il était peut-être resté quelques secondes à la regarder. Peut-être avait-il hésité ? Ou peut-être avait-il simplement envoyé quelqu'un d'autre ou utilisé un animal ou n'importe quel autre procédé. Elle reconnut à contre cœur qu'elle se faisait des idées, elle rêvait et cela lui était bien égal, cela lui faisait du bien d'imaginer qu'il avait pu l'approcher dans son sommeil, la voir par la fenêtre.

Sakura sortit de chez elle le cœur plus lourd qu'à l'habitude. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute possible. C'était bien de Sasuke qu'il s'agissait. Qui d'autre pouvait lui dire qu'il « reviendrait » ? Qui d'autre était parti ? Elle était la seule à avoir tenté de le rattraper véritablement à son départ. L'équipe de sauvetage avait été envoyée sur un ordre du Hokage ; ils avaient obéi à un ordre, ils n'avaient fait que leur devoir, rien d'autre. Surtout, elle l'avait deviné dès le début, elle avait su ce qu'il faisait alors que les autres voulaient juste l'en empêcher. Là où les autres ninjas l'avaient poursuivi, elle l'avait attendu.

C'était stupide de penser comme cela, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle connaissait la douleur de Naruto, sa course éperdue après leur ancien coéquipier, mais dans son esprit, elle était la seule à vraiment l'attendre parce qu'elle avait osé proposer de le suivre. Elle était la seule à l'avoir fait. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait plus attachée à lui qu'aucun autre ninja à Konoha. Tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité, c'était être avec lui, au village ou ailleurs, peu importe le lieu. C'est avec qui l'on est qui compte.

Et Sasuke. Il voulait la revoir. Il n'y aurait pas Naruto cette fois, il n'y aurait pas Sai, pas d'autre ninja, juste eux deux.

Elle se demanda une seconde s'il fallait mettre leur coéquipier au courant. Non. Si Sasuke l'avait voulu, il lui aurait aussi écrit. Mais Sasuke est un déserteur. Lla réaction de Naruto était tellement prévisible. Il gardait trop de rancœur, pas seulement de la douleur, comme elle, mais aussi un fond de haine qui n'avait aps eu assez de trois ans pour cicatriser. Il ne fallait pas lui en parler. Sakura savait trop bien ce que serait sa première réaction : foncer tête baissée, la mettre en garde. Lui dire que c'était un piège.

Un piège.

Bien sûr c'était un piège. Comme si elle ne se posait pas question d'elle-même. Elle pouvait se laisser aveugler un instant par son espoir de voir Sasuke revenir, cela ne durait qu'un bref instant. Elle n'était pas plus idiote qu'un autre. Elle soupira, quittant un instant le rouleau qu'elle consultait pour lever les yeux au ciel. Elle avait pu rêver pendant quelques heures, elle avait pu espérer aussi. Maintenant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était un piège. Un déserteur qui revient au village pour les beaux yeux d'une fille qui ne l'a jamais intéressé. C'est un piège. Et elle, elle allait être assez stupide pour tomber dedans. Tomber volontairement dans un piège, c'est du suicide ?

Non. Pour un ninja, tomber dans ce genre de piège, c'est du sabotage.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Elle ne voulait pas se dire qu'elle était ninja avant tout. Avant ses sentiments pour Sasuke, elle était une femme ninja. Elle avait une conduite à tenir, des ordres à respecter, un devoir à toujours garder à l'esprit.

Une conduite, des ordres, un devoir, après tout il n'y a pas de meilleur résumé de leur vie à tous. La vie du ninja, une vie faite de devoir, d'ordres, de conduite. Bien sûr, on pouvait s'y trouver heureux, s'y complaire ou bien s'y résigner. Elle ne renoncerait pour rien au monde à sa condition. Pour rien mais pas pour personne. A bien y réfléchir, elle se sentait tout à fait capable de cesser d'être un ninja pour suivre Sasuke, aussi stupide cela soit-il. Être ninja n'est pas la seule possibilité, de même, être déserteur n'est pas toujours un crime.

Alors c'était ça, son nindô à elle ? Elle pouvait se moquer de Naruto, elle était pire.

Choisir un déserteur contre son village.

Pourtant, on ne peut pas être juste une machine à tuer, à accomplir toutes les missions même les pires sans rien d'autre que faire son devoir. Non. Aucun homme, aucune femme ne peut être un ninja jusqu'au bout. Il y a trop de faiblesses en une personne pour y arriver. On est humain avant d'être ninja, il n'y a pas d'alternative, pas de choix à faire, on est humain et après, on choisi de nier son humanité, de la refouler, ou bien de l'assumer. On peut cacher ses faiblesses, on peut les surmonter, les oublier, beaucoup de ninjas le faisaient. Elle n'avait qu'une faiblesse et c'était Sasuke.

C'était une faille immense dans son entraînement, un danger pour elle et pour tout le village. Que la disciple de Hokage le cinquième soit si attachée à un déserteur, cela mettait à mal la discipline qu'elle s'imposait, comme tout bon ninja.

Mais toutes les femmes finissent par aimer un homme. C'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à se dire, comme une faible justification. Comme une excuse. Elle se cachait péniblement derrière ce prétexte. Toutes les hommes aiment un jour et personne mieux qu'un homme ne sait faire des folies par amour. Des folies ou des horreurs. On ne peut pas tenir quelqu'un si loin des sentiments. Même les ninjas aiment. Ils aiment à en mourir. Parce qu'ils ne sont que des hommes, eux aussi. Ils n'ont pas d'autre choix.

_Un ninja ne doit jamais montrer des émotions. _

Encore et toujours cette foutue règle qui lui revenait en tête. A croire qu'elle avait mieux retenue celle qu'elle enfreignait. Elle l'enfreignait, elle s'en indignait, elle la rejetait en bloc. Et puis quoi encore ! Cacher ses émotions, c'est les cultiver, les entretenir dans le silence et le déni. C'est se faire souffrir. Elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une masochiste. On souffre bien assez par ailleurs. Au cours de nos missions, lorsqu'on échoue… chaque jour vient avec son lot de morts et de blessures. Pourquoi se faire encore souffrir en retenant ses larmes ? Elle refusait cela. Elle détestait l'idée de faire taire son cœur. C'était juste inconcevable.

Elle allait le faire. Elle allait l'aider. Le faire revenir. Ils avaient échoué deux fois à le ramener mais cette fois il revenait de son plein gré. Même s'il s'agissait d'un piège grossier, même si elle risquait sa vie stupidement, elle ne voulait pas laisser passer une seule chance, aussi infime soit-elle.

C'était ça aussi être un ninja : ne jamais abandonner. Ce n'est pas de l'acharnement aveugle et stupide, c'est juste penser que tout n'est pas perdu, quelque soit le nombre d'échec qu'on a connu. Bizarrement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Naruto aurait fait de même. Il aurait agi exactement de cette manière : en fonçant, tête baissée, en y allant seul avec toute la ténacité dont il était capable. Naruto aussi aurait voulu tenter sa chance jusqu'au bout, il aurait fait face. Il aurait voulu suivre la voie, même la plus ardue, pourvu qu'il y ait une possibilité, une seule, qu'elle le conduise à Sasuke.

_Il déteint sur moi, cet idiot ? Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas plus mal. C'est même très bien. S'il faut être idiote pour ramener Sasuke, alors il n'y a pas à hésiter !_

Quelque part en elle, cette pensée réconfortant la suivit toute la journée, comme une résolution nouvelle. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise de trouver une source de réconfort chez Naruto. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle tenait autant que lui à Sasuke, elle l'aimait tout autant, elle avait autant que lui le droit de le rechercher par tous les moyens. Elle se savait probablement capable de bien plus que Naruto pour ramener Sasuke. Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus être la plus faible des trois.

Le soir venu, elle retira comme à chaque fois son bandeau frontal avant de se coucher. Elle observa un instant la plaque brillante qui lui renvoyait un reflet flouté. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le miroir de sa chambre. Elle trouva un instant qu'elle n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années, avant d'apercevoir une lueur triste dans ses yeux. Avait-elle déjà cette lueur triste auparavant ?

_Si. J'ai changé. Je suis devenue plus dure. Plus forte. Plus déterminée. Plus triste. _

Elle fit glisser le tissu sombre du bandeau dans ses paumes, jusqu'à tenir le bout de métal dans ses doigts. Du bout de l'ongle, elle dessina le motif de feuille qui l'ornait. Ce motif, elle s'était battue pour. Elle avait fait tant de sacrifices pour être ninja de Konoha et ce motif gravé dans le métal était la preuve tangible de son attachement au village. Une vague de culpabilité l'assaillit. C'était autant pour elle que pour le village qu'elle faisait ça. Parce que le village avait échoué à garder Sasuke en son sein, c'était à elle de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'y ramener. Oui, elle allait l'aider. Peut-être pas comme il le pensait mais elle l'aiderait. De toutes ses forces.

Elle avait prévu de veiller toute la nuit, attendre un signe de Sasuke. Une journée à se ronger les sangs l'avait fait changer d'avis : après tout, rien ne lui disait qu'il reviendrait si elle l'attendait à la fenêtre. Et elle n'allait pas s'épuiser pour un message. De toute façon, elle le reverrait. C'est pourquoi elle s'endormit sans crainte. Il arriverait ce qu'il arriverait.

* * *

L'aube la reçut avec un nouveau morceau de papier plié en quatre, coincé entre les battants de sa fenêtre, et des mots aussi douloureux que ceux de la veille. Des mots qui éveillèrent sa rage contre Sasuke.

_« … il y a un rouleau de jutsu du Yondaime… il me le faut… »_

Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de froisser le message et de le lancer violemment par terre. Il lui demandait cela. Voler le Hokage. Voler le fruit des recherches des plus puissants ninjas du village. Elle connaissait l'existence de certains textes anciens qui, très souvent, décrivaient des pratiques interdites. Des jutsu qui conduisaient inévitablement à la mort. Elle connaissait leur existence et le danger qu'ils représentaient. Elle n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur l'un d'eux, elle ne voulait pas commencer maintenant. Ils étaient interdits, il y avait une raison à cela.

Elle devait voler son village. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle était l'élève du Hokage. Tsunade lui faisait confiance, elle lui avait donné beaucoup. Et en retour, Sakura avait été une élève remarquablement douée. Elle devait voler son maître.

Elle allait tout simplement s'introduire dans une pièce fermée, mettre à profit tout l'enseignement de ces dernières années et commettre un crime impardonnable. Rien qu'à cette idée, un nœud lui serra l'estomac. Une sensation de malaise l'envahit à tel point qu'elle crut un instant en vomir. Mais finalement, ce vol lui sembla réalisable, plus que réalisable même, outrageusement aisé. Il avait bien choisi la bonne personne C'est pour ça qu'il faut d'abord surveiller les proches et les gens de confiances : ils sont les premiers à pouvoir trahir sans rencontrer d'obstacle. On n'est jamais trahi que part les siens.

Bien sûr, elle pourrait aussi ne rien faire, comme si elle n'avait jamais reçu de message, comme si elle n'avait jamais songé à rejoindre Sasuke, comme si elle ne s'était jamais sentie capable de trahir le village. Elle pouvait faire ainsi. Mais c'était préférer la pire des lâcheté à la trahison et s'il y a bien une chose que Sakura savait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas lâche.

Il y avait une autre solution. Une option… pour ainsi dire, intermédiaire. Mais ce serait pour le coup agir en véritable ninja. C'était ironique de se dire que son devoir de ninja à cet instant se situait à égale distance de la trahison et de la lâcheté. Elle pouvait parler. Elle devait parler, dénoncer cette tentative de vol à ses chefs. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

En arrivant , Sakura salua à peine une femme qui travaillait à l'hôpital. Elle releva la tête subitement, prenant conscience que son attitude la trahirait si elle ne se comportait pas exactement comme d'ordinaire. Elle devait faire attention, feindre la sérénité. Elle ne voulait pas non plus offrir une mine de déterrée à ceux qui l'entouraient, elle était plus forte que ça.

Il n'y avait pas une chance sur mille pour que qui que ce soit s'aperçoive de son trouble, pourtant elle s'imaginait voir partout des regards suspicieux, des coups d'œil en coin. Même la dernière remarque stupide de Naruto lui avait parue lourde de sous-entendus.

Elle devenait paranoïaque à force de penser à Sasuke. Comme si tout le monde pouvait deviner ce qui la hantait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un secret. C'était de notoriété publique dans son entourage que le départ de Sasuke avait été un déchirement pour elle. Si seulement quelqu'un avait pu le voir. Elle redoutait autant d'être devinée que de ne pas l'être. Que n'importe qui comprenne qu'elle se préparait à trahir et ce serait un soulagement infini pour elle. Cela faisait longtemps d'ailleurs que personne ne la soupçonnait. Pourquoi personne ne se méfiait d'une femme amoureuse d'un traître ?

Elle chercha un signe des yeux, un mot qui, plus qu'un autre, pourrait la retenir de ce côté-ci. Peut-être auprès de Naruto aurait-elle trouvé ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait une raison, une seule de ne pas suivre Sasuke. Une raison de choisir une voix qui lui semblait déshonorante.

_Finalement, ma pauvre fille, tu n'as que deux solutions. Tu peux mourir en ninja. Tu peux aussi vivre comme un traître. Aucune n'est la bonne. N'en choisis aucune._

_

* * *

_Le soir même, elle se rendit au bureau de Tsunade. Il n'y avait pas deux solutions : si elle y entrait, elle ne pourrait pas faire demi tour. Elle observa un instant la porte de ce bureau. La porte était fermée. Le Hokage était absent. Elle avait champ libre, sans risque et sans peur, parce qu'elle ne risquait rien. On ne force pas la porte pour rentrer chez soi.

Elle s'était attendue à avoir peur, à trembler, à se sentir mal. Rien de tout cela. Juste un peu plus d'anxiété mais finalement, cela s'avéra plus facile que prévu, plus facile pour elle, psychologiquement. En son for intérieur, elle s'impressionnait elle-même de pouvoir se rendre coupable d'une telle chose sans frémir. Elle poussa doucement la porte, sans aucune hésitation.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, de sa fenêtre, elle observa un instant le village qui, lentement, se préparait à la nuit. Tous ces gens qui rentraient chez eux, auprès de leur famille, avec leurs amis… Ils vaquaient, allaient et venaient sans se douter que, à quelques mètres d'eux, une jeune fille se torturait cruellement.

Elle s'amusa un instant à imaginer tous ces gens, hommes femmes et enfants : leur vie, leur nom, leur caractère, le monde qui les entoure… Là une femme avec son garçon, ici un homme qui traînait un énorme sac derrière lui, une bande de gosses qui couraient en criant. Un soupir de lassitude lui échappa. Ces enfants qui braillaient, ces enfants qui jouaient dans les rues de Konoha, c'étaient eux. C'étaient Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres, c'étaient tous les gamins du village, les gamins passés et ceux à venir. Ils étaient tous pareils. Ils rêvaient eux aussi d'être de grands ninjas un jour. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas, ils n'avaient rien en commun, ils ne se connaîtraient jamais. C'étaient juste tous les enfants de Konoha que voyait en eux Sakura. Les enfants qu'ils n'étaient plus.

Une autre femme, son enfant pendu au bras attira le regard de la jeune fille. On aurait dit Sasuke ou plutôt l'image que Sakura gardait de son coéquipier. Les mêmes mèches brunes qui lui retombaient de chaque côté du front. Le même air mi-indifférent, mi-boudeur propre à Sasuke. La même impression de dédain. Peut-être avait-il aussi le caractère à la fois bouillonnant et froid en surface.

_Si je commence à le voir partout, ça ne va pas aller. _

* * *

Elle se glissa sans bruit dans la rue. Même pas besoin de se cacher, elle ne faisait rien d'interdit : juste se promener dans les rues de son village. Au beau milieu de la nuit, d'accord, mais même cela, elle n'aurait aucun mal à le justifier. Elle sentit avec surprise ses genoux défaillir sous elle. Elle avait eu beau rassembler tout le courage en elle, toute sa volonté aussi, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle restait faible pour ça.

_Pas question de tomber, encore moins de rebrousser chemin. Je ne vais pas avoir peur maintenant. _

Souvent, c'est l'orgueil qui sert de force, ce n'est ni glorieux, ni sage mais si ça lui permettait de ne pas se retourner, alors c'était le bon choix.

Elle passa par le quartier animé de Konoha. Là, il y avait du passage jusqu'à l'aube, nul ne trouverait sa présence étrange. Elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise en croisant son professeur. Kakashi. Au bras d'une créature fort avenante.

S'il l'avait vue, il n'en laissa rien paraître et continua son chemin sans lui accorder un regard. En un sens, Sakura en fut rassurée. Pas de questions embarrassantes. De son côté non plus elle ne poserait pas de questions embarrassantes. Kakashi avait été son professeur mais il avait sa vie, hors de son travail il fréquentait qui il voulait. Cela choquait souvent les anciens élèves de voir leur prof dans les mêmes bars, dans les mêmes maisons de passes qu'eux. _A y bien réfléchir_, songea-t-elle, _c'est normal, nous sommes tous pareils, nous sommes tous des ninjas et nous partageons tous la même angoisse devant la vie. Rien de surprenant que nous finissions par trouver le même remède à cette angoisse. _

En arrivant en vue de la sortie du village, elle se redit pour la dixième fois que c'était un piège.

Évidemment que c'était un piège, que Sasuke ne l'attendait pas pour des retrouvailles larmoyantes, qu'elle se jetait droit dans la gueule du loup, qu'elle allait se faire tuer. Qu'elle allait mourir stupidement pour un garçon qui se servait d'elle. Même avec sa force actuelle, elle se savait de loin trop faible face à Sasuke. Le résultat d'un combat en eux ne faisait pas un pli. Alors pourquoi y aller ? Pourquoi vouloir croire en ça ? Elle ne le convaincrait pas de revenir, seul Naruto à la limite pourrait espérer y parvenir et encore. Pourquoi courir un tel risque pour rien ? Il y avait si peu à gagner et tant à perdre.

Elle remarqua tristement qu'elle non plus n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke qu'elle courait ainsi vers lui.

D'ailleurs, elle ne le suivrait pas. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas faire ça, contrairement au jour de leur séparation où elle aurait été prête à quitter le village avec lui. Il n'en était pas question. Mais elle voulait le voir. Elle le devait. Elle le regretterait toute sa vie si elle n'y allait pas. C'était probablement ça, la raison, elle ne voulait plus regretter. Elle ne voulait plus regretter de ne pas avoir fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le retrouver. Il n'y aurait rien qu'elle n'ait tenté.

_Décidément, Naruto m'a contaminée. Voilà que je me mets à m'acharner stupidement, tout comme lui. Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas réussir, tout comme lui ? _

Ses pas la guidèrent malgré elle vers la sortie du village. Au point où elle en était, elle reconnu avec malaise qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu faire marche arrière, quand bien même elle l'aurait voulu.

De l'autre côté du portail, une silhouette se dessina petit à petit. Il devait certainement attendre dans l'ombre qu'elle soit suffisamment proche.

Son cœur se serra, elle se retint de hurler. Il était là. Tout près. Si près qu'elle aurait presque pu le toucher. Enfin, elle voulait s'en convaincre.

_Regarde-moi bien. Je vais faire une chose stupide et suicidaire. Je vais mener un combat que je sais perdu d'avance, et alors ? Tout le monde doit le faire un jour où l'autre. Mon jour vient ici et maintenant. _

**FIN**

Bon, ben ça c'est fait, c'est bien glauque et on se rachètera au prochain coup !


End file.
